Pecahkan Saja Gelasnya!
by Ay
Summary: Oh... Pecahkan saja gelasnya, duhai Sayangku! Selamat membaca! :)


**Pecahkan Saja Gelasnya!**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saya hanya minjam karakternya, tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dari cerita ini.**

.

.

_Oh... Pecahkan saja gelasnya, duhai Sayangku!_

..

**Pecahkan Saja Gelasnya!**

..

Di luar masih hujan. Padahal biasanya sore-sore begini langit masih cerah. Kemarin matahari baru tenggelam pukul enam sore, tapi hari ini lain. Akibat hujan deras yang mengguyur daerah ini sejak siang, langit menjadi jauh lebih gelap. Awan-awan hitam memenuhi langit, kilat saling sambar-menyambar, bahkan sesekali terdengar suara petir yang memekakkan telinga.

Sakura mendesah. Agendanya mengunjungi toko bunga milik sahabatnya harus ditunda lagi. Semua pekerjaan rumahnya sudah selesai. Membersihkan rumah, mengelap pajangan-pajangan koleksi suaminya yang berdebu, sampai mencabuti rumput-rumput liar yang mulai mengganggu keindahan taman di depan rumahnya sudah dilakukannya hari ini. Daripada berdiam diri tanpa mengerjakan apa-apa, Sakura melanjutkan rajutan syalnya yang sudah setengah jadi sambil menunggu hujan reda. Syal yang nantinya akan dia berikan untuk suaminya. Kasihan suaminya, akhir-akhir ini suhu tubunya lebih dingin dari biasanya. Entah karena perubahan cuaca yang memang sudah memasuki musim dingin atau memang kondisi kesehatan suaminya yang terus menurun belakangan ini.

Merajut memang bukan keahlian Sakura. Acap kali Sakura salah memasukkan jarum ke dalam pola-pola rajutan yang sudah terbentuk sebelumnya, membuat dia harus mengulang dari titik kesalahannya. Memperbaiki. Itulah yang paling susah dari kegiatan merajut. Meski begitu, Sakura senang-senang saja melakukan kegiatan itu. Apalagi jika hasil rajutannya nanti disukai sang suami. Ah, membayangkan hal itu, Sakura ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan rajutannya.

Sakura sesekali bersenandung. Biasanya lagu yang disenandungkannya di saat merajut adalah lagu lawas berjudul Pecahkan Saja Gelasnya. Lagu yang liriknya mencerminkan kepedihan seorang istri yang cintanya dikhianati oleh suaminya. Sakura tidak hafal semua liriknya. Kadang-kadang dia juga takut kalau menyanyikan lagu itu secara utuh. Rasanya seperti menyumpahi diri sendiri. Meski begitu, Sakura tetap saja menyukai lagu itu. Sama seperti saat ini. Dia bersenandung, lagu yang sama, dengan lirik yang hanya sepotong pula.

_Pecahkan saja gelasnya!_

_Agar mereka semua tahu._

_Remukkan saja hatiku!_

_Agar mereka semua tahu._

_Kau khianati cintaku, hancurkan hatiku._

_Oh... Pecahkan saja gelasnya, duhai Sayangku!_

Tahu-tahu saja wajah Sakura sudah bersimbah air mata. Lagi-lagi dia menangis tanpa disadari saat menyanyikan lagu itu. Sakura buru-buru menghapusnya. Jangan sampai suaminya tahu kalau dia menangis lagi karena lagu itu. Bisa-bisa malam ini suaminya mendiamkannya lagi!

Sakura juga tidak tahu kenapa semingguan ini suaminya selalu mendiamkannya jika memergoki dia menangis sambil menyanyikan lagu itu. Padahal menurutnya wajar jika seorang wanita menangis saat menyanyikan atau mendengar lagu sedih. Bukankah itu menandakan bahwa si wanita memiliki perasaan yang halus atau peka. Beda jika yang menangis adalah seseorang seperti suaminya. Mau tak mau membayangkan suaminya menangis karena sebuah lagu membuat Sakura tersenyum.

Suaminya adalah sosok lelaki kedua yang dihormati Sakura setelah ayahnya sendiri. Sosoknya yang berwibawa ditunjang tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap membuat Sakura sejak lama mengaguminya. Bahkan rasanya seperti mimpi saat lelaki itu datang melamarnya kepada kedua orangtuanya. Dengan mata yang tajam, alis yang tebal, dan hidung yang mancung. Wajah suaminya termasuk kategori tampan. Mengingat suaminya membuat Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis.

.

.

Sakura tidak pernah menyangka kalau rumah tangganya menjadi begini. Padahal selama ini dipikirnya kehidupan rumah tangganya begitu harmonis. Suaminya selalu mencintainya. Meski tidak menunjukkan perhatian berlebihan, tapi tak kurang satu pun kebutuhan Sakura baik fisik maupun psikis yang tak dipenuhi sang suami.

Sakura pun merasa apa-apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya selama menjadi seorang istri sudah begitu baik. Meski tidak bisa dibilang sempurna, tapi Sakura tahu semuanya baik-baik saja. Suaminya tak pernah mengeluh sedikit pun mengenai hal-hal yang mungkin menjadi kekurangan Sakura selama menjadi seorang istri. Rasanya semuanya sudah berjalan dengan baik. Tenang, seirama, dan harmonis.

Lalu ini apa?

Apa yang kini terpampang di hadapannya?

Suaminya sedang bergulat penuh nafsu dengan wanita asing di sana-di ranjang yang sudah sekian lama menemani rumah tangga mereka.

_Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Suamiku mencintaiku! _

.

.

_Prang!_

Kedua mata Sakura terbuka dengan cepat. Napasnya masih memburu. Bayangan suaminya sedang bermesraan dengan wanita lain masih memenuhi benaknya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Hatinya bagai ditikam pisau yang teramat tajam. Seperti ada sembilu yang mengiris-iris jantungnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mencoba mengusir bayangan itu. Itu hanya mimpi! Mimpi hanya bunga tidur. Meski mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata. Sakura berdoa dalam hati. Semoga saja hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Sekali lagi Sakura berusaha mengusir bayangan mimpinya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sakura meringis. Ini semua pasti karena dia tertidur setelah menyanyikan lagu Pecahkan Saja Gelasnya! Benar kata suaminya, dia tidak boleh terlalu sering menyanyikan lagu itu. Bisa kacau otaknya!

Omong-omong tentang gelas. Rasanya tadi Sakura mendengar suara gelas pecah. Sepertinya suaranya berasa dari kamar utama. Bukankah tadi suaminya sedang tidur? Apa suaminya sudah bangun? Tapi kenapa suaminya sama sekali tidak memanggilnya jika benar dia sudah bangun. Sakura semakin merasa kasihan pada suaminya. Seminggu ini suaminya tidak berangkat kerja. Katanya kepalanya serasa mau lepas. Tak sanggup jika harus berangkat kerja. Mungkin sudah saatnya Sakura memaksa suaminya untuk pergi memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Sakura tidak ingin meremehkan gejala-gejala aneh suaminya yang dimulai seminggu yang lalu.

Awalnya suaminya hanya mengeluh bagian lehernya terasa sakit, seperti diiris-iris pisau. Saat itu Sakura panik bukan main. Dia sempat berpikir kalau ada pihak-pihak yang ingin menyakiti suaminya dengan ilmu hitam. Tapi suaminya malah mengatainya bodoh. Katanya, sakit begini nanti juga hilang. Lalu keesokan harinya giliran kepala suaminya yang sakit. Katanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum. Sakura sudah menganjurkan agar suaminya memeriksakan diri ke dokter, tapi suaminya mengelak. Katanya, tidur sebentar juga hilang.

Namun kenyataannya bukan berangsur sembuh, penyakit suaminya semakin menjadi-jadi. Suhu tubuhnya menjadi lebih dingin. Apalagi syalnya tidak sengaja dihilangkan oleh Sakura. Sakura jadi merasa bersalah. Tapi suaminya bilang, sudahlah, ini hanya faktor cuaca. Yang paling membuat Sakura khawatir adalah sudah dua hari ini suaminya kesulitan menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Otot-ototnya seperti kaku. Untuk minum air saja, kadang Sakura harus membantunya. Untuk mandi dan buang air pun kini suaminya harus dibantu. Maka dari itu tadi Sakura berniat ke toko bunga sahabatnya untuk meminta tolong mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan suaminya.

Bukannya Sakura mengeluh dan merasa terbebani mengurus suaminya yang kini tidak sehat. Namun Sakura tidak tega melihat kondisi suaminya. Setiap pagi Sakura berusaha melakukan apa saja agar rasa sakit di leher dan kepala suaminya sedikit hilang. Kadang setelah Sakura membantu menghilangkan rasa sakit itu, suaminya merasa kepalanya agak baikan. Sudah tidak begitu berat lagi rasanya, begitu katanya. Tapi menjelang sore biasanya sakit di kepalanya kambuh lagi. Seperti saat ini.

Ketika Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, suaminya sedang bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Ada pecahan gelas di kaki tempat tidur. Pasti gelas itu pecah saat suaminya berusaha mencapainya. Sakura tersenyum sedih melihat kondisi suaminya. Dia berdoa semoga suaminya cepat sembuh. Ya, meski dulu dia sering berdoa supaya suaminya lebih sering di rumah karena biasanya suaminya baru pulang kerja pukul sebelas malam. Namun bukan berarti dia mengharapkan suaminya sakit seperti ini sehingga harus berdiam diri di rumah saja.

Sakura mendekati suaminya, membantu mengatur posisi bersandar suaminya agar lebih nyaman. Setelah itu, Sakura berjongkok, membenahi pecahan gelas yang berserakan di kaki tempat tidur. Karena sudah biasa (ini gelas ketujuh yang dipecahkan suaminya dalam seminggu), Sakura membawa pecahan-pecahan gelas yang sudah dia tumpuk dengan tangan terbuka. Baru selangkah Sakura berbalik, terdengar sebuah suara.

_Duk!_

Suara benda yang terjatuh membuat Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedikit kesal. Diletakkan kembali pecahan-pecahan gelas itu di lantai lalu diambilnya benda yang tadi terjatuh. Didekatinya sang suami yang masih bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Sakura meletakkan benda itu ke atas leher suaminya.

"Padahal baru tadi pagi aku jahit. Kenapa kepalamu lepas lagi?"

.

.

**Tamat**

.

.

**Omake**

Suara radio mengudara di kamar pasangan suami istri itu. Sang istri sedang sibuk dengan jarum dan benang jahit di tangannya, sedangkan sang suami hanya diam: lelah dengan apa yang dialaminya.

Sayup-sayup terdengar irama pembukaan lagu lawas yang berjudul Pecahkan Saja Gelasnya! Lalu suara sang penyanyi yang begitu sendu dan sedih terdengar.

_Oh, Kasihku..._

_Teganya kau khianati cintaku._

_Teganya kau kotori ikatan suci kita._

_Kau hancurkan hatiku..._

_Oh, Sayangku..._

_Mengapa kau lakukan ini?_

_Bercumbu dengan yang lain, di ranjang pengantin kita..._

_Apakah yang harus aku lakukan?_

_Apakah kuharus akhiri semua ini?_

_Tapi mengapa kau hanya diam?_

_Lalu kau pecahkan gelasnya!_

_Pecahkan saja gelasnya!_

_Agar mereka semua tahu._

_Remukkan saja hatiku!_

_Agar mereka semua tahu._

_Kau khianati cintaku, hancurkan hatiku._

_Oh... Pecahkan saja gelasnya, duhai Sayangku!_

.

.

**Benar-benar Selesai :D**

**An:** terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai di sini. :)

saya nggak tahu kenapa setelah sekian lama nggak nulis, saya malah memulai dengan menulis fic model begini. :'(

Padahal niat ingin bikin fic yang romantis, tapi malah jadinya seperti ini.

Buat yang nanya siapa suami Sakura? Saya nggak bisa jawab. :( jangan paksa saya buat jawab. #plak xD

Oh iya, kalau ada yang mau tahu lagu di atas lagu siapa? Itu lagu asli karangan saya. Hehehe... *bakat terpendam* #ngaco

Yap, sekali lagi makasih sudah baca :)

Salam hangat,

a


End file.
